


On That Day Eleven Years Ago

by princessdragonsun



Series: A Shadow's Nocturne [2]
Category: Legend of Zelda, Lego Ninjago
Genre: And the Yiga are a thing, Gen, Ghirahim is Ghirahim, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Kind of just a better explanation what happened that day, Oh, Parent Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Rated T because Ghirahim is a violent person, he's dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdragonsun/pseuds/princessdragonsun
Summary: Link and Ganondorf's departure from the Hidden Village.
Relationships: Ganondorf & Ghirahim & Zant (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf & Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: A Shadow's Nocturne [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577122
Kudos: 6





	On That Day Eleven Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> More worldbuilding!

Link was devastated when his father told him they had to leave for a month. They were needed in Gerudo territory because their situation had taken a rather dire turn. Ganondorf hadn’t elaborated further aside from the fact that as the heir Link _had_ to go. Zelda started crying when she found out, clinging to her father and little brother, begging them not to go. And once Lilith saw Zelda crying and Link getting misty-eyed, she too began getting upset, despite not understanding what was going on. Soon, Ganondorf had three bawling kids on his hands. He managed to calm them down a bit with the help of his wife but they continued to protest being separated for more than a week.

The days leading up to their departure was chaotic, to say the least. Ghirahim and Zant had swept in to assist their leader and future leader in packing and updating the former on affairs in Gerudo territory. Ghirahim's presence had many of the Sheikah villagers unsettled and some even downright opposed to having him there. Those few were quickly silenced by Ganondorf followed by a brief scolding to the Sheikah rogue for antagonizing them with sneers and spiteful comments. The teen's behavior _really_ wasn't helping his situation.

Ghirahim had been rather upset at being assigned to babysitting duty. Looking after Lilith really wasn't all that difficult but she was rather restless with everything going on, though Ghirahim's presence had her mostly pacified. He was a new face and didn't treat her differently than he did anyone else. She spent her time following him around like a lost puppy as he helped out her father. Zant teased the sword-mage mercilessly for it.

"Looks like you found someone who actually likes you even with your personality."

"Zant, shut up or so help me I will make your ears bleed from the sound of your own screams!"

"Ghirahim, no, there are kids around."

" _Boys_! Get back to work!"

No one was aware of what was really going on. Preparations were done in secret, the group working in the shadows. Eventually, they would steal away under the cover of night, not even announcing their leave to anyone.

Three weeks later... the Sheikah chieftess lost contact with her husband and son. And it would be the last she ever heard from them.

Ghirahim wasn't quite sure what had happened. The Yiga had made threats before but they had all been empty, words spat out by bitter warriors that lost a war not even five years prior. Little Lilith was lucky to have been born in a time of peace. The toddler had grown on him in the short time he'd looked after her and he was grateful that King Ganondorf had decided to leave her behind where she'd be safe. He wouldn't want her to be involved in this mess.

As the youngest, she'd likely be a target of the Yiga simply because she'd appear to be easy prey. And she didn't deserve that. At the very least, Prince Link was capable of protecting himself now. Lilith was still tripping over her growing legs.

These days, it was dangerous to be anyone of any importance out in the wastes. The Yiga started murdering anyone who dared try to pass through the desert. Unless you were capable of protecting yourself, you'd end up with a slit throat or an arrow piercing through your heart. Any messengers they tried to send to the Hidden Village never came back, small patrols stopped reporting in, and travelers were rarer than they'd ever been. 

The Yiga were isolating the Gerudo and, while they would be fine so long as they were careful, the long-term effects it would have could devastate their entire culture. Trade would be cut off, basic security would be harder to manage, and, worst-case scenario, they could be pushed to the brink of extinction should the ninjas decide to attack while they were weak. The Council was being passive, no one could agree on anything, and it was beginning to grate on everyone's nerves.

Link was constantly complaining about the 'stuffy, old people' in the Council and was trying to persuade his father to replace them. He was also getting impatient. He wanted to go home. The boy was kept in the dark about the current state of affairs as he was still too young to fully comprehend it all. It looked more and more like the boy wouldn't ever be able to return to his home in the Hidden Village.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I used one of Ghirahim's most famous lines. Dark but so, so him.


End file.
